


Lamplighter

by no_big_deal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Ghost Sex, Humor, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_big_deal/pseuds/no_big_deal
Summary: Rey, a scavenging slave, is sent on a mysterious errand to locate the long-lostLamp of the Jedi.She locates the intriguing silver Lamp, and is swept up into adventure: She learns the ways of the Force, pilots theFalcon, and meets an enigmatic spirit named Kylo Ren--a dark spirit with a murderous past and revenge on his future agenda.Heavy on the OT/ST callbacks and light on canon compliance, "Lamplighter" is a cracky, sexy romp that I hope you enjoy reading half as much as I enjoy writing!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. The Call to Action & The Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> As always, many thanks to my beta reader, the tip of the top, the cream of the crop is [@noeticedda](https://twitter.com/noeticedda) and there we stop. 
> 
> This fic was originally inspired by the song [Holiest by Glass Animals](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wwr-0Ps1xY8), a prompt provided by [@reylohirrim](https://twitter.com/reylohirrim) for the Reylo Jukebox Exchange and is continually inspired by [@vivsketchess](https://twitter.com/vivsketchess)'s [Fallen Angel Ben](https://twitter.com/vivsketchess/status/1285293645537607680?s=19).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is sent by the treacherous Unkar Plutt to find the Lamp of the Jedi. On her journey she meets with a Desert Spirit who extracts an ominous promise...

A long time ago, in a land far, far away... 

It was during the rule of the foul Emperor Palpatine, in a small outpost called Niima village located in the harsh desert land of Jakku, there lived an abandoned child, an enslaved scavenger, who the locals called _Rey Nobody._

Now, Rey was a sensible girl who toiled endlessly in service to her master, Unkar Plutt, the reprehensible and cruel slave owner who had purchased her when she was a mere child. Plutt observed that Rey had an unusual talent for ferreting out the many treasures hidden in Jakku's dangerous deserts and he tasked her with uncovering as many of them as possible. In return for the valuable bounty, he would begrudgingly provide her with small portions of food. Rey worked hard, dragging her finds to Plutt from morning till night, for she was always hungry. 

Against all odds, Rey retained a sense of optimism that one day, her family would return and take her away from Plutt. She remained convinced that somewhere in the galaxy there existed someone who loved her, and whose love would completely fill her hungry heart. 

It was during her nineteenth year, having spent her days foraging treasure to earn her meager portions that the vulgar Plutt called young Rey into his lodge. She stepped into his parlor without hesitation, for she knew her worth to Plutt as a scavenging slave, with her superior talent for finding hidden things of value. She was eager for any new assignment that might lead to a greater serving of portions. 

All the residents of Niima knew that Rey was brave and honest. But it had not yet been revealed that she was strong in the ways of the Force.

*~*~*~*~*

The despicable Plutt told Rey of a task he had set for her. She must go to the Valley of the Eremite, past the Plaintive Hand Plateau and find the fabled Lamp of the Jedi said to be hidden there. He ordered she complete this task by the sun’s sixth rotation; if she failed in her task, though she was Plutt’s most skilled scavenger, he threatened to sell her to the degenerate gangster Rotta the Hutt, where she would be forced to serve his perverted wishes for the remainder of her days. 

Furthermore, Plutt told young Rey that the Lamp of the Jedi was a worthless trinket, of interest only to collectors of old metals. It would be worth many portions, he said, tempting her with promises of a full stomach for a score of sun cycles, but he insisted that the Lamp contained no value beyond its status as an ancient curiosity. 

This, of course, was a lie. 

Plutt did not tell Rey that the previous night, the Emperor’s villainous chancellor, Serkis Snoke, had come to Niima and held a clandestine meeting with Plutt. Snoke carried word that Palpatine himself had commanded that both the mythical Lamp and the scavenger Rey be brought to his imperial court, or he would destroy the land of Jakku and all its inhabitants with his sinister magic. Together, Snoke and Plutt determined they would send Rey into the treacherous Valley to do their bidding. 

For two days and two nights, the steadfast Rey traversed the desolate landscape with her trusty quarterstaff by her side, and she avoided many dangers with her knowledge and stealth until she came to the Valley of the Eremite. 

Once in the Valley, Rey knew not where to turn. The Valley was vast and deep, covering many leagues in jagged rock extending in either direction of where she now stood, and Rey felt a moment of despair. Despondent, she cried out to the night sky, “Spirits of the sand and wind, I beg you to help me in my struggle for I must see this task completed and the Lamp of the Jedi safely delivered to my master; this is my most desperate hour.” Her voice rang loud and clear, echoing through the valley and onto the plains beyond. “Help me, spirits of the desert, you are my only hope.”

The spirits of the desert heard her prayer. One of their numbers, moved by her sincerity, and sensing her untapped power in the Force, appeared before her. He told her his name was Obi-Wan Kenobi, and from legend, she knew he was both compassionate and wise. 

“Tell me child,” said Obi-Wan, “why you wish to find the Lamp of the Jedi." In his heart he was greatly troubled that the Lamp was now sought after. The Lamp granted great power to those worthy enough to wield it, though such power came at great cost. Though he knew the Lamp was a treasure without price, he did not speak of this to Rey. Obi-Wan would allow the Force to work as it would.

Rey told the kindly ghost of the threats of Unkar Plutt, how though she was independent and brave, she feared torture and humiliation: of being chained and forced to dance before a room of malicious gangsters only to be thrown in the pit when she could no longer stand, there to be eaten by the rancors. She told him of her life enslaved to Plutt, and how she feared to die before her family returned and collected her from the lamentable life in which they had left her as a young child, too young to even remember them. 

Obi-Wan nodded, his dark eyes full of concern. "I can help you find the Lamp," he said, "but the information comes at a price: If you accept my aid, one day I will reappear before you, and you must give your word that you will perform whatever task I ask of you without complaint, even if it costs you your very life."

Rey considered the offer and the alternatives. "Very well," said Rey, "I pledge my word."

Obi-Wan nodded, and turned towards the Valley. Pointing, he described the path Rey must take to find the sacred altar where the Lamp could be found. She nodded her thanks and he vanished with the wind saying, “Remember your promise, Rey, for I will not forget.” 

With Obi-Wan’s instructions and warnings on her mind, Rey pressed forward into the Valley. The spirits of the wind were at her back and on nimble feet she quickly came to the place he had described, a wide clearing in the rocks, where an ancient tree grew in the shadows of the cliffs. Rey approached the tree on shaky legs. It was tall and terrible, with gnarled branches spread wide across the sky. She paused for a moment before the trunk, strangely drawn to the great tree, and breathed deep of the still, cool air. 

Before she could take another step, a voice came to her, though not on the wind, and not to her ears. The voice was within her. It called her name, and it spoke to her of the Force. Unbidden, understanding bloomed in her mind—a flowering of perception, and a passage into another world. The voice told her how the Force was a powerful ally for those who knew its ways. It revealed to her how the Force flowed through all things and bound things all together. It spoke of the Light and of the Dark, of peace and passion, of power and protection. 

Rey, emboldened by the sense of belonging emanating from the tree, abounding with the energy of the living Force, reached forward and lay her fingers on the smooth bark. In response to her touch, the tree rippled and an opening appeared before her. She stepped through, and inside the tree she saw an altar of stone, painted with symbols of duality and balance, and upon the stone altar there was set a silver Lamp.

The Lamp’s pale and lustrous finish shone as Rey lifted it from the stone altar; it was heavy in her hands. From its round base, the bowl of the Lamp was generously proportioned. Its shoulders rose in an elegant arch and the reservoir was deep. When Rey placed her hands on either side of the curved vessel to lift it, her fingers could not touch. 

Under her left hand, the nozzle of the lamp extended from the center of the bowl, curving first up and then slightly down leading to a puckered wick-hole. Under her right hand, the Lamp’s handle, thinner than the nozzle, but no less beautifully shaped, curved up and around, where it connected to the shoulders of the bowl, above Rey’s hand. On the top of the lamp sat a bell-shaped lid, connected to the handle by a delicate silver chain. 

The entire Lamp was exquisitely decorated. Delicate engravings and filigree combined in the body of the dazzling, silvery Lamp, its beauty touching Rey’s heart and filling her with admiration for its strength and loveliness.

Tucking the Lamp under one arm, she dislodged the lid from the grooves that held it in place and lifted it to look inside. The lamp was empty. 

Without further delay, Rey placed the Lamp in her rucksack and made haste to return to Niima; her days of travel passed like the rushing desert winds.

When Rey approached the village, the hour was very late. She determined she would return to her hut, rest for the night, and report to Unkar Plutt at first light. 

As Rey approached her humble lodging, the moon was shining bright above. She was nearly to her doorstep when she was set upon by two large men, who—cowardly brigands—grabbed at her arms roughly, knocked her quarterstaff away, and made to take the rucksack from her back.

The two villains had, of course, been sent by Plutt to ensure Rey returned with the Lamp. 

Rey struggled mightily with the foul thieves, and twisted out of their grasp. When one of the bandits laid his hands on her rucksack, Rey reached inside to take the Lamp and run away to safety. She grasped the handle of the Lamp and pulled it free. As she did, its pearly sheen glinted in the moonlight, and the entire Lamp appeared to shimmer and change shape. 

Rey gasped in amazement as, in her hand, the Lamp had transformed into the silver hilt of a sword. As she gripped it, the sword blade emerged in a blaze of bright blue light that filled Rey’s heart with hope and determination. The brigands paused for a moment to gape in awe, but did not stop in their pursuit. 

One of the robbers called out to Rey, “Halt, girl! Unkar Plutt has promised us a vast reward for your capture and delivery of both your person and the Jedi treasure into the hands of Chancellor Snoke and Emperor Palpatine.” 

In defense, Rey slashed at the men, the sword a natural extension of her arm, her instincts serving her well, even as her mind reeled to absorb Plutt’s lies about the Lamp and her reward for finding it. She swung again with the sword, jumping backwards as the thieves advanced. 

The second malefactor sneered at her efforts with the saber. “We do not fear you, slave child! Drop the weapon and we will not harm you. Our instructions were to hold you captive so you may be made a gift to the imperial lords, so as to curry their favor. Snoke has instructions to deliver you to the Emperor himself. We must take you alive so as not to be denied our promised bounty.” 

Delivery into the hands of the dreaded emperor was, in Rey’s mind, no different than being enslaved by the Hutts; she felt in her heart that this was a monstrous betrayal by Plutt and she was determined to act to preserve her own safety. With her newfound knowledge of the Force steadying her actions, she lunged at the men with her saber.

Spinning, she lept towards the first bandit and the blue blade crossed through his chest with a crackle of energy. The second bandit reached for Rey and she ducked, still spinning, and the saber sliced his belly from one side clear to the other. 

With the power of the sword, Rey struck down the bandits, who did not rise again.

Quickly gathering her quarterstaff and rucksack, she ran towards the small port on the outskirts of the village. In truth, she feared remaining in Niima. It would be impossible for her to avoid Plutt's clutches in the small village. Emboldened by her newfound knowledge and skills, she determined to leave her life of servitude to the deceitful Plutt and seek a new life elsewhere. She looked for a ship to take her away from Niima.

As she ran, she felt the sword-hilt ripple in her hands. Looking down, she saw that the hilt had returned to the shape of the Lamp, its silver chain and intricate filigree glinting in the moonlight. She placed the Lamp in the sack, and slung it over her shoulder. 

Quickly evaluating the available ships in the Niima port, her eyes alighted on a junk ship, and the name emblazoned on its hull was _Falcon._

She ran to it, and quickly determined it would serve her purpose to escape from Niima and Unkar Plutt. “Wings of the _Falcon_ speed my flight,” she murmured, steering the ship out of the port. 

Though young Rey had taken every chance to educate herself, those opportunities had been limited, and her knowledge of geography was sadly lacking. As she set off into the unknown, the road she chose took her out of the land of Jakku and over the borders of Takodana, a land of lush jungles ruled by Chancellor Snoke. Most unfortunately, Takodana also shared a border with Exegol, the dark land where Emperor Palpatine kept his imperial palace. 

That night, as she sailed away on the _Falcon,_ Rey did not despair at her sudden change in circumstance, but rejoiced in the light as she threw off her chains.


	2. The Major Event & The Build up to Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey rubs the Lamp of the Jedi and speaks to the Spirits of the Water.

Takodana’s jungle was thick and close around as Rey stopped to rest, just after sundown. The sultry evening air was humid as Rey prepared to sleep on the outer deck of the  _ Falcon. _ Inside the  _ Falcon,  _ the evening heat was too oppressive for a desert girl used to dry air and cold nights, so once she was outside, she removed all her clothing and set it aside, lest she sweat through the only garments she owned.

Lying naked on her bedroll, Rey appraised the magical Lamp with keen eyes. The wisdom of the desert teaches that all things have multiple uses and that nothing should be wasted. Taking it up, she held the silver bowl before her face, admiring the engravings and filigree on the nozzle, handle, and lid. The metal was cool in her hands, so she held the bowl of the Lamp to the side of her neck. The chilling effect was welcome and Rey sighed with pleasure.

The heat of her body appeared to have no effect on the metal, which stayed refreshingly chilly. Without her hardly realizing it, the Lamp began to whisper to her, mysterious admonitions and exhortations that had her lifting it from her neck to place on its side between her breasts. She gasped as the cool metal rested on her sensitive skin, and the weight of the Lamp—heavier than it looked—rested on her breastbone with the weight of an embrace. 

The nozzle of the lamp was long and curved leading to the wick-hole and it lay perfectly over her body, the tip pressing down on her nipple. Her tender skin hardened and pebbled with desire as the Lamp’s ghostly whispers continued to dance across her flesh, encouraging her to engage in wanton explorations. 

Rey was no stranger to the needs of her body. Her life was a lonely one, and the long nights in Niima were solitary and cold. She yearned for family and for love. She fantasized about creature comforts like a lovely home, delicious food, or sumptuous clothes. At times, she even dreamed of passion like in the tales of old, where she was courted by a handsome prince who understood her, wooed her, and cared for her. A man whose heart was the other half of her own. 

She had learned early on how to place her hand against the mound of her sex, her fingertips stretching to touch her cunt to bring herself relief and comfort. With a deep breath, the Lamp brushing her breasts, she reached down, sliding her fingers between her folds, slick with her arousal, and her body throbbed forlornly as she both pleasured and soothed herself. 

Unsatisfied, she shifted the Lamp to rest against her belly, the cool metal relieving her overheated skin as the voice of the Lamp sighed and murmured lewd promises of bliss. Her head was dizzy with wanting as she followed the lead of the Lamp and rose to her knees, setting it on the ground before her. 

She lightly touched her thumb over the mouth of the lamp, feeling the sensually rounded lip of the wick-hole, a tiny silver slit, curved and elongated like her own intimate opening. She pulled the Lamp closer to her body and the tip nudged against her clit and she sighed, tingles spreading throughout her body. She pulled her folds apart with one hand and moved a finger inside herself, searching and pressing, but the sensation was not enough, not with the Lamp crooning debaucheries to her, flooding her senses with desire. 

She removed her fingers from her cunt and grasped the nozzle of the lamp, slicking it with her body’s wetness. Slowly, she curved her other hand around the Lamp’s handle, pulled the nozzle towards her entrance, and slipped it past her folds, now plump and pink and wanting. 

With an intake of breath, she pressed the Lamp further into her body, the cool metal decadent on her hot cunt, and she began to move. Grasping the bowl now with both hands, she held it steady as she circled her hips, rubbing her inner walls back and forth on the nozzle of the Lamp, causing sparks to dance across her skin as the wick-hole sucked kisses inside her. The Lamp sang now, low and steady, beckoning Rey to continue. 

She did. Sliding her body over the Lamp, the nozzle now rested fully in her cunt and she paused for a delicious moment, relishing the feeling of fullness. It was during this moment of intimate respite that she felt the Lamp ripple and change shape in response to her needs as it had earlier, when it transformed into the sword hilt. 

She gasped with sensation as inside her, she felt the wick-hole close over and swell larger, stretching her interior muscles. She looked down, and, as her body moved, the entire Lamp rippled as the nozzle thickened and elongated. 

Now she saw that between her legs she held a thick silver phallus, glistening with her body's own lubricant and perfectly curved to fill her cunt to its very limit.

Heady with desire, Rey rapidly increased her pace, the roll of her hips against the Lamp encouraged by its heady promises of pleasure. Moaning, she slammed her body against the Lamp, again and again. Euphoria rolled through her body in relentless waves, until finally, she closed her eyes, and with a frenzied cry, climaxed against the Lamp. 

Her hips fell still as her cunt gave its last few flutters around the phallus still nestled between her folds; sated, she caught her breath. For a moment she floated in peaceful, satisfied bliss.

In that moment of repose, as Rey felt the Lamp shimmy and shrink back to its former size and shape, a groan crackled through the air. The sound, deep and animalistic, did not come from her throat. 

Rey’s eyes flew open. 

The Lamp was still on the ground before her, but laid out between her knees, was the ghostly figure of a  _ naked man _ . 

The man had dark hair, dark eyes, and a vicious scar that transversed the right side of his face, from hairline to his collarbone. The intimidating harshness of his strong brow and prominent nose was tempered by the sensual lushness of his lips, which hung open as he stared up at Rey.

Rey's eyes widened as she took in the translucent broad chest between his wide shoulders. She gaped as she regarded the thick muscles that barely tapered down to a waist, which framed rippling abdominals. Finally, she saw in shock that his lower belly was perfectly aligned with hers. It appeared as if he, and not the Lamp, was sheathed inside Rey’s body. 

With a piercing shriek, Rey scrambled backwards. She scurried on her knees, covered her breasts with her arms, and regarded the ghostly apparition as he rose like smoke from the lamp to hover above her, menacing and awesome. 

"Forgive me, great spirit of the Lamp," she cried, bowing low to the ground. "For I was overcome with wanting. I am Rey, a humble slave, and I meant no disrespect."

The spirit heard Rey’s heartfelt prayer and began to laugh, a mocking, crackling sound. Offended, Rey looked up at the ghostly creature, his great chest heaving with laughter, and she noted how below his waist he tapered away into a wisp of smoke that arose from the Lamp’s wick-hole. He wore nothing except for two wide silver cuffs, one on each wrist, each emblazoned with the symbols she remembered from the altar within the tree back in Jakku.

Rey cleared her throat. “Pardon me,  _ spirit, _ but I greeted you with courtesy and ask that you now name yourself."

With a hearty sigh, the ghost ceased his laughter and regarded Rey with a keen eye. Sweeping his arm before him, he bowed to Rey with a flourish. “I am Kylo Ren, and I serve the Mistress of the Lamp,” he said, his voice rough and deep. He seemed to speak the subservient words against his will, his tongue sticking in his throat, but after a moment he seemed to relax, and in a humorous and insinuating tone, he said, “I thank you, Princess, for the most pleasurable and  _ courteous  _ way in which you woke me from my decade-long slumber.” 

Rey blushed and lowered her eyes. "My Lord, I beg your pardon, but I am neither a princess nor your mistress." 

"Indeed, Mistress?" Kylo Ren insisted, ignoring the pained look on Rey's face. "But the prophecy—" he suddenly stopped, considering. "I now recall you said you were a slave." He looked at Rey, still cowering before him, her arms crossed against her naked chest and his heart was moved by compassion. With the wave of his finger, Rey was dressed in a sleeveless shift of a light and pleasing fabric.

She stood. "My thanks, Lord Ren," she said, admiring her new garment, the first new dress she had ever owned. She paused. "Though, to tell the truth, as of earlier today, I am no longer a slave." And she relayed to him the tale of her assault at the hands of Plutt's men and subsequent escape from Jakku.

She considered telling Kylo Ren of meeting Obi-Wan Kenobi, her promise to the sand spirit, and her knowledge of the Force, but she held her tongue. She had learned caution during her years in Plutt's service. 

Kylo Ren's eyes widened as he learned that Snoke and Palpatine sought his Lamp, but Rey, absorbed in her story, did not see his interest. So he calmly nodded, his eyes distant, as if seeing truths and visions in the stars though his heart blackened with thoughts of revenge against the two who had been his downfall. He vowed to destroy them, as well as enact retribution on the Jedi who had trapped him within their accursed Lamp. 

“And so my Lord,” Rey concluded. “We now stand on the deck of the  _ Falcon,  _ somewhere in the land of Takodana.”

He responded, "Mistress, you should know, I am no Lord, but a murderer, sentenced to an eternity of servitude and exile in the Lamp." He bowed low again. "And as the spirit of the Lamp, I am your most humble servant, bound to grant you any three wishes your heart desires."

Rey shook her head, horrified but resolute. “No, Kylo Ren, I require no servant. I have my freedom, the  _ Falcon,  _ and my trusty quarterstaff. By your generosity, I have a new dress. I require nothing else and refuse to hold another in bondage, as I was.” She swallowed down her terror at his casual admission:  _ murderer. _ But she knew how to take care with ruffians and scoundrels; she would tread carefully with Kylo Ren. 

Kylo Ren considered his words very carefully. He knew that if she refused to help him, he would remain trapped in the Lamp for all eternity, and if he remained so trapped, he would be unable to effectuate his vengeance against Snoke and Palpatine.

“Ah, Mistress, but are you not curious to know why Chancellor Snoke and Emperor Palpatine sought your capture? With my help, you could uncover their intrigues and reveal their secrets. Palpatine is very old, with knowledge of many ancient histories. Who knows? Perhaps even your own history, my orphaned princess.”

At this, Rey’s head was turned by the conniving Kylo Ren. He intuited that an abandoned child, betrayed by the only master she had ever known, would seek to uncover the reasons for these perfidies. He knew that an innocent lamb like Rey would desire to find  _ meaning  _ in her suffering. 

He knew, through bitter experience, that there would be none. 

Cruelly, he meant to tempt her into the very lion’s den of Exegol for his own dark and vindictive motives, for whilst trapped in the Lamp he was at Rey’s mercy. Only with her assent could he travel where he most wanted to go.

“You persist in calling me  _ mistress  _ and  _ princess,”  _ Rey said, trying to avoid the pain of speaking of her past. “I beg you stop for I am neither.”

“Mistress I must call you,” Kylo Ren said with a smirk, for it was you who summoned me from the Lamp with a rub of your…” here he trailed off with a leer. “With a rub,” he modified, at Rey’s mortified expression as they both recalled how she had inadvertently and scandalously summoned him. “And I am bound to obey the one who summoned me so long as your three wishes remain.” She nodded in understanding: a slave could not easily challenge the terms of their own bondage. He continued. “I call you  _ my princess, _ for a prophecy foretold that a princess would release me from my captivity within the Lamp.” 

He did not add his next thought, which was that the endearment seemed to flow so easily off his tongue. It was unusual; for, when still a man, Kylo Ren had not been prone to affectionate speeches. But from the moment Rey had awoken him, she had intrigued and delighted him. 

He had thought himself awaking from a pleasing dream: a beautiful woman had embraced him, gently caressed him, and was riding to her pleasure on his straining cock. He had been amazed to have found it to be no dream at all. He had roused just as she began her ascent into climax, and as he watched, she fell apart above him. He smiled a small smile. Further opportunities to play, to give and receive pleasure with such a charming companion—so long as he could convince her to ferry him to Exegol to wreak his revenge—was a blessing he knew he did not deserve. 

Rey shook her head, and returned to the painful and unavoidable topic. “I am no princess. I was sold as a child into the service of Unkar Plutt. I have no parents. I am  _ Rey Nobody.” _

“But Mistress,” argued Kylo Ren, “your past is not so much a blank page as it is a stolen book. Snoke and Palpatine desired your capture. You, who are nobody and nothing. How would the great imperial lords of Exegol even know your name unless there were a secret there waiting to be uncovered?” 

At this, Rey felt as if her heart stopped beating and a chill seized her, though the air was still hot and sticky as ever in the Takodana evening, and with manipulative skill, Kylo Ren pressed his advantage.

“Join me, Mistress,” he pleaded, extending a ghostly hand to Rey. “Perhaps you are nothing. But not to me. Together we can right the wrongs that have been visited upon you, and uncover the mysteries of your heritage.” 

She nodded slowly, but did not take his hand. “I must think on this,” she said and, with an excessive show of understanding, Kylo Ren bowed low.

“I will leave you to your thoughts, my Mistress,” he said with an insinuating smile as his translucent form sunk back down into the Lamp through the wick-hole. “If you wish to summon me, my princess, just rub the Lamp once again.” With a salacious wink, he vanished, leaving her with a blush fit to rival a summer sunset.

*~*~*~*~*

Stepping out beyond the deck of the  _ Falcon,  _ Rey approached a river bed under the cover of some large trees, whose sweeping branches fell like curtains down to the water’s edge. The blooms upon the branches were of rich color, and sweet-smelling, and Rey took comfort in the floral, fruity scents that hung in the humid air as she stepped underneath the swaying boughs. 

Turning towards the water, Rey felt the Force flowing through her. It emanated from the trees, swirled around the water, and passed through all things. Leaning into the living Force that she sensed all around her, she clasped her hands together and spoke aloud. “Spirits of the water and the trees,” she prayed, “I am troubled and know not what to do. I am a runaway slave with no family and no home. I must choose a path. But I sense only danger on the path advised by the spirit of the Lamp, Kylo Ren. Spirits of the jungle, lend me your counsel.”

The spirits of Takodana, wise in the ways of the Force, answered young Rey’s plea and sent to her a representative, a spirit of water who took the form of a wizened old woman. Her name was Maz Kanata, and she greeted Rey with warmth as she bubbled up from the riverbed below.

“The spirits of the jungle have heard your plea,” she said, patting Rey’s hand. “We heard the whispers of the Force which told of how wise Obi-Wan spoke with you and extracted a promise.” 

Rey nodded. “And since that time, so much that was unexpected has come to pass,” she said with a sigh and added, “but all of it is good, I think.” 

“Is that so?” said Maz Kanata. “You know how to judge what is good in this galaxy then? How lucky you are,” the old spirit chuckled at Rey, though not unkindly. “Truly you are no longer enslaved by Unkar Plutt, and that is good. But now you are in possession of the Lamp of the Jedi, the prison of Kylo Ren, scion of a house of powerful Force-wielders. You must know by now the Lamp is a powerful weapon,” she said.

Rey looked at her hands, and remembered how the lamp transformed into the sword-hilt when she was set upon by Plutt’s bandits. With a clenching of her cunt she remembered the silver phallus, also created in her time of need. She looked back to Maz Kanata. “He said he was a murderer,” Rey said, slowly. “Do you know who he killed?”

Maz carefully considered her answer. “Ten years ago, Kylo Ren studied the use of the Force under the tutelage of the great Jedi master, Luke Skywalker. But Kylo Ren turned to evil. He betrayed and murdered a young nobleman, a handsome prince of Alderaan called Ben Solo. Kylo Ren was seduced by the dark side of the Force. For that he was imprisoned in the Lamp by the Jedi, with the hope that he would turn away from wickedness.”

Horrified, Rey shook her head to clear it of the awful vision:  _ Regicide. _ “But now Kylo Ren says I am Mistress of the Lamp,” she exclaimed, “and he is bound to me until he grants me three wishes. How can I extract boons from one such as him? Am I to go through life bound to a murderer?”

Maz Kanata held Rey’s small hand in hers. “The ways of the Force are not known to any one person, child. But the Force tells me now, that the answers you seek are not behind you, they are ahead.” The curious water-sprite leaned in close to Rey. “The Force has willed that your path be joined with that of Kylo Ren. Follow where it leads, Rey,” she said, and with a gurgling sound, slipped away into the river.

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted Chapters 1 and 2 together because Chapter 2 is my favorite! Please -- hit subscribe for updates -- they won't be regular but they will be on their way! I'd love to know what you think so far. Thank you. :)
> 
> ***And please, the content of this fic notwithstanding, please do NOT place anything inside your vagina that was not designed to go there by either nature or the adult toy industry, thank you***


End file.
